Hikari & Hope
by KaitoYumei
Summary: This is a continuation of X the manga vol. 18, after Subaru became the Sakurazukamori. The main pairing are SubaruSatsuki. There's gonna SorataArashi & others as well. Please read and review! P... CHAP. 3 UP! Focus on KamuiYuzuriha
1. Beginning

Takes place after vol. 18. 

Parings: Subaru/Satsuki; Kamui/Yuzuriha; Sorata/Arashi; Kakyou/Hokuto; Yuuto/Karen; .....more....ummm....thinking of others.

Oh wellz, the main pair we're going to focus on is Subaru/Satsuki.

Disclaimers: I don't own X the manga! I wish I do but sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1 Beginning 

"Hokuto-chan... I miss you so much... Why did you and Seishiro-san have to leave me...? The day you left me alone in this world, a part my soul died completely. I'm so confused and empty. I don't know what to do anymore." Tears started to fall from the curled up figure of Subaru on the bed.

Images of the day when his twin sister, Hokuto was killed by his special person, Seishiro under the Sakura tree and the day and the incident under the Rainbow Bridge where Seishiro and his last battle ended keep playing over and over again in his mind. At last, he cried himself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Subaru, someone was watching him while he slept.

* * *

'It's been almost four months since Subaru left... I wonder how he's doing... Ever since the death of the Sakurazukamori, he just left... It's always like this; the people most important to me always leave me alone in the end. Oka-san, Kotori, Fumma, and now, Subaru...' Kamui broke down and was crying on his bed.

Just then, the door to his room creak open and Yuzuriha silently walked in. Kamui was still crying and thinking about Subaru and the others and hadn't noticed her come in.

'Kamui-chan's crying again. I wish there were something I could do to help him. All the people he cares about died or left him.' With that thought, Yuzuriha went and sat next to Kamui on the bed.

"Kamui-chan daijoubu?" She asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, Yuzuriha. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Um... Anything else?" Kamui asked, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Well... I just wanna tell you that if you ever have any problems you could share it with the others and me. Remember, we're your friends, okay?" She told him softly and left.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and everyone from the Ten no Ryu was getting ready for school and work. Karen and Aoki already left for their jobs, while Sorata, Yuzuriha and Arashi are preparing breakfast.

"How's Kamui?" Sorata asked.

"I went to see him yesterday and talked a little. He's still the same. Ever since Subaru-san left, Kamui's been so depressed. I heard from his classmate, Keiichi that he hasn't been paying much attention in class as well. And well... I wish he could talk to us and open up to us more..." Yuzuriha replied.

"Keiichi-kun said that Kamui always seems to be in deep thoughts lately and got scold by the teachers." Arashi added.

"Hi guys. I'm going to school now." Kamui suddenly said whiling walking down the stairs. His face still looks as melancholy as ever.

"Kamui!" Sorata and Yuzuriha jumped.

"Uh... Hi Kamui. Nice day huh?" Sorata laughed nervously.

"Yeah! Um... How's school going? Everything's fine?" Yuzuriha stuttered.

"Mm. Everything's fine. I'll be going now."

"Let's eat breakfast first. You need the energy for school." Sorata said.

"No thanks. I told Keiichi I'll meet him at school earlier so he could help me a little with the homework. I have to go now. Bye." He said and headed out for the door.

"Kamui-chan! Your lunch. I'll walk with you." Yuzuriha ran after him and left as well.

"So, how do you think Kamui's fairing?" Sorata asked Arashi.

"His emotions are really mixed up now. I hope he gets better soon. If he keeps at this state, we'll lose to the Chi no Ryu for sure."

"Since we're on the topic of emotions, let's talk about the two of us. After this is over, we could get marry and have ki........"

Slamm! The door flew shut, and Arashi start walking to school.

"Ugh.... Like they always say: the harder you hit, the more you love me..." Sorata was smiling silly against the wall that Arashi had just punched him in.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. so please tell me if there's anything I need to do to improve and REVIEW! Arigato! ! 


	2. New Emotions

Hi! This is the second chap. of my fanfic. Hope you guys will like it.

Satsuki is a little OOC I suppose. But hey, she's human, so she can't always be so cold and emotionless.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own X. I won't put it up again in the later chappies.

Chap. 2 New Emotions

* * *

The only members of the Chi no Ryu that was still under the Diet Building was Satsuki and the former Ten no Ryu, Subaru. The other Chi no Ryu had either went to work or went out for a walk. Satsuki as usual was sitting inside Beast doing technical work and looking up information and data for Kanoe. Just then, Subaru gently walked into the basement, with a lit cigarette in his hand and a distant expression on his face. 

Satsuki noticed his arrival and was curious of why he would wander down here.

'Ever since the death of the Sakurazukamori and him coming to the side of the Chi no Ryu to fulfill the Sakurazukamori's last wish, all he done was walk around aimlessly. Never once did he try to destroy a kekkai or hurt his former allies. If he doesn't wish to fight, then why the hell did he even join into this battle.' Satsuki thought to herself as she watches Subaru intently.

'The expression on Kamui that day when he realized I went over to the Chi no Ryu was full of sorrow and the pain of betrayal. I didn't want to hurt him but I can't forget about Seishiro-san. His last wish....' Tear droplets could be seen on Subaru's face, daring to fall down any second now.

He quickly wiped it off hoping no one had notice but it didn't pass Satsuki's sharp eyes. Subaru just sat down on the chair provided in the basement and not long afterwards, he dozed off with his head resting peacefully on his arms that lay on the circular table.

Satsuki watched intently at Subaru's every move and jumped down from Beast quietly after she saw that he had fell asleep. Then she walked over to him stealthily and studied his face carefully.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. It's hard to imagine that he was able to survive through all the hell that descended upon him and still managed to be so kind and innocent.' Suddenly, a cold breeze blew into the basement.

"It's a little chilly here. If he sleeps down here like that he'll catch a cold." With that said, Satsuki walked over to the other side of the shady basement and grabs her jacket and returned to where Subaru was resting.

She gingerly covered his upper body with it and took a seat next to him.

'What am I doing?! Why should I care if he catches a cold or not?' She suddenly thought.

'Maybe you **do** care?' Another voice in her mind told her.

'I do not.'

'Then why did you bother covering him up with your jacket? Why didn't you just let him get sick?'

'He's a fellow comrade. Besides, it wouldn't do us any good if he become ill.' Satsuki retaliated at the voice.

'Sure.' The voice said, full with sarcasm.

'Shut up.'

'Fine. I leave you alone for now but I'll be back.' With that, the voice disappeared.

"I'm probably just hearing things. Maybe I should relax a little and spend some time away from work." Then she rests her head on her arms and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Mean while at the Clamp Campus dormitory, Sorata and Arashi had just finished their homework. 

"Where did Yuzuriha and Kamui went? School ended two hours ago and I didn't sense any kekkai being erected or any of the Chi no Ryu's." Sorata said, in an extremely worried voice.

"Do you think something happened to them?" He asked Arashi.

"They're strong enough to protect themselves. There's no need to worry. They'll probably be back soon." Arashi replied while putting her school materials away.

"I suppose you're right."

"We should get the dinner ready for them." She recommended.

"I'll go up and change first. Why don't you decided what we'll cook?" And headed up the stairs with her book bag.

"Let see.... Hmmm..... We ate French cuisine yesterday and Italian the day before.... Sou-ka! We'll make Chinese food today." Sorata exclaimed and start writing all the ingredients he needed.

After Arashi finish changing, they went outside to the supermarket and got all the ingredients. They began walking home and ran into Fumma.

* * *

What do you think? Please review.

Also, the reason I wrote that Subaru and Kamui cried a lot in the first and a little of this chap. is because they're human.

There's a Chinese saying that goes like this: (I'll translate it the best I could) "Males do not show tears"

but they're still human beings, and after all the misfortune that happened to them it's logical that they'll cry. Crying is a way to let all the bad things out.


	3. Caring

**A.N. **Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and didn't have access to the Internet for days.

Also thanks to you all for the reviews!

This chapter explains what Yuzuriha and Kamui was doing during the hours they were gone.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chap. 3 Caring 

The school bells in the Clamp Campus Academy rung, signaling the end school. Teachers and students were dashing out the doors in large numbers, and among them were Kamui and Yuzuriha, walking silently together in the rushing crowd.

'Kamui-chan's still so dispirited and he wouldn't tell any of us what's going on.' Yuzuriha thought while looking at the silent figure of Kamui that's walking next to her.

"Kamui-chan, how was class?" She asked cheerfully, trying to lighten up the intense mood that was surrounding them.

"... It was okay." He mumbled softly.

Seeing not much of a response, she tried again to cheer Kamui up.

"There's a really good ice-cream store just a few blocks from here. Let's go try it." She suggested.

"I don't know..." He said.

"Come on. Onegai??? It's really good and you need to lighten up a bit."

"...." There was no response from Kamui.

"Let's just go!" With that said, Yuzuriha dragged Kamui down to the ice cream store, and ordered two large strawberry sundaes with a cherry on top to go. After they paid for it, Yuzuriha started to walk out the door.

"Ano... Yuzuriha, aren't we eating it here?" Kamui asked, looking at her with a dumbfound expression.

"Huh?" Yuzuriha looked at Kamui with the same dumbfounded look as the one he's giving her before realizing what he meant.

"Oh! Nope! Just follow me." Then, with a huge smile on her face, she took Kamui's hand and led him out of the store and minutes later into a small forest hidden in the back area of the Clamp Campus Academy grounds.

"I've never noticed this area before." Kamui said out loud to no one in particular while Yuzuriha just pull him into the direction she wanted.

After a long while, they finally came to an opening of the forest and Yuzuriha plop down near the edge of the cliff, enjoying the beautiful view and eating her large sundae while Kamui looked in awe at the magnificent sight. A while later, she realized that Kamui was still standing, with his violet eyes open widely and observing every detail of the glamorous waterfall in front of him.

"Kamui-chan, if you don't hurry up and start eating your sundae, it's gonna melt." Yuzuriha giggled cutely at Kamui's childish expression.

"Huh? Oh." Kamui blushed a little, realizing that the ice cream on his sundae was dripping onto his hand and start searching for a napkin that ended in vain.

Seeing his current predicament, Yuzuriha handed a napkin to him that she found in her school bag and received a thank you. Both of them sat quietly on the cliff slowly eating their sundaes as they watched the waterfall and enjoying the serene feeling of nature.

"Kamui-chan." Yuzuriha said, breaking the peaceful silence that had surrounded them a few moments ago.

"Nani?" Kamui looked at her, violet eyes filled with curiosity at what she was about to say.

"Ano...' She started off.

Her cheeks became a little pinkish while looking at Kamui.

"Hmm?"

"You look much cuter when you're relaxed. I'm glad that Kamui-chan feels peaceful here." Her face blushed even harder after the statement.

"Um.. Arigato." Kamui was surprised at the statement, and a tint of red could be seen on his cheeks.

"Ne, Yuzuriha. When did you discover this place?" He asked, wanting to change the conversation.

"About two months ago. Actually, Inuki was the one that lead me here after the disappearance of Subaru-san because I was feeling really depressed then." Yuzuriha answered.

"Sou-ka. Now that you've mentioned it, where's Inuki anyway? He's always with you but I didn't see him at all today." Kamui inquired.

"I told Inuki to stay at the dormitory today and rest." She replied.

"How come you've never told the rest of us about this area before?"

"Well... You see..." Yuzuriha started fidgeting with the rim of her skirt.

"I wanted to... um... show this place...well... umm... to my special person first... I mean, that is, when I find him..." She managed to stutter out, her face looking like a freshly ripen tomato now.

"Oh...So...well...have you found him yet?" Kamui asked, his face looked equally as red as Yuzuriha's.

"Not yet..." She replied in a whisper.

"How come you took me here than?" He instantly regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but there's no way he can take it back now.

"Kamui-chan has been so sad lately, so I wanted to cheer you up and I thought this place would be the best place to bring your mood up. Plus..." She was suddenly interrupted by a tremor that came from a few miles outside of the Clamp Campus Academy and sensed Arashi's kekkai being erected.

"The Chi no Ryu!" Kamui exclaimed.

Both of them ran at their highest speed to where the battle was and met up with Sorata and Arashi **and** **Fumma**.

* * *

Please feel free to tell me what you think and if there's anything I might need to improve on!

Ja!


	4. Autor's Note

Author's Note 

Hi! I'm really sorry for not updating in the past month and a half. I have to get ready for the Specialized High-school exam coming up this Saturday and Sunday. I'm studying like crazy now! Wish me luck!

I'll start working on the story again after this!


End file.
